


Trade Negotiations

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LiveJournal slashthedrabble prompt #340, sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade Negotiations

“Rodney,” John said quietly trying not to attract the attention of the village elder only a few feet away, “every so often we’re all forced to do something we don’t want to do.”

“No. You’re asking too much.”

“C’mon, do it for the team.”

“No.”

“For Atlantis.”

“No.”

John leaned in closer, to whisper in Rodney’s ear. “Do it for me and I promise you I will show you my appreciation when we get home.”

Sighing heavily, Rodney pulled the Cadbury Fruit and Nut bar from his pocket, handing it to John wordlessly.

That night John kept his promise. Twice.


End file.
